poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Melvin Sneedly
' Melvin Sneedly' is a character from the Captain Underpants books, in the role as the nerdy nemesis of George and Harold. He is also the secondary antagonist of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. Background In the film, Melvin appears as the secondary antagonist and the minion of Professor Poopypants. He first appears in the class room where tells George and Harold he told on them since someone has to stand up for Mr Krupp. During the Invention Convention, he debuts many inventions, concluding with the Turbo Toilet 2000. However, things go awry when George and Harold tamper with the Turbo Toilet 2000, reprogramming it to shoot out toilet papers. However, Melvin is able to catch them in the act thanks to another invention of his, the Tattle Turtle (a toy turtle with a nanny cam hidden inside). In order to get extra credit, Melvin turns over the Tattle Turtle's footage to Mr. Krupp, who then decides to put George and Harold in separate classes for the rest of the school year as punishment for their pranks and to annihilate their friendship. Later, after Professor Poopypants is hired as the new science teacher, he notices that Melvin is the only student who never laughed at his silly name. After studying his brain, Poopypants discovers that Melvin's brain lacks a Haha-Guffaw-Chucklotamus, the gland that causes laughter, which is why he has no sense of humor. Upon making this discovery, Poopypants recruits Melvin to help rid the world of laughter. To do this, they turn the Turbo-Toilet into a giant mech, fueling it with rotten leftovers from the cafeteria and equipping it with a ray gun linked to Melvin's brain that erases humor. Poopypants and Melvin attack the school and transform all the students (except George and Harold) into humorless zombies. Captain Underpants tries to stop them, but is quickly subdued due to not having any actual superpowers. While the Turbo Toilet is busy beating up Captain Underpants, George and Harold climb on top of the robot and try to reason with Melvin to get him to stop Poopypants. Melvin simply alerts Poopypants, who eventually manages to rob George and Harold of their humor. However, Poopypants accidentally restores their sarcastic sense of humor by saying "Uranus", which was the first thing that they had laughed at together. Meanwhile, Captain Underpants, having been swallowed whole by the Turbo Toilet, gains superpowers from the leftovers and defeats the Turbo-Toilet. Also, the ray gun explodes because Poopypants overloaded it with power, which restores everyone's sense of humor and sending Melvin falling to the ground. Though Melvin survives the fall, he is then crushed by toilet paper however he also survived that but then is accidentally rolled away by the kids. His fate is unknown, though it is possible that he may have survived and been punished for his actions. Trivia * In "Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie", he is voiced by Jordan Peele(who appeared on Madtv) and is voiced by Jorge Diaz(who voiced Mapigano in The Lion Guard) in the Netflix series, "The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants. * In George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's Adventures Series, he will serve as Professor Poopypants' henchman and(along with The Bowser Family, Professor Poopypants and the Ancient Minister) will the main villains in George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's Adventures Series. Category:Kids Category:Boys Category:Nerds Category:DreamWorks Animation Villains Category:Students Category:Inventors Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:Jerks Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:VILLAINS Category:Angry characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:The Association Of Evilness Members Category:Leaders Category:Co-Leaders Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Masterminds Category:Annoying characters Category:On and Off Villains Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Leader of The Villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Big Bad Sora's Adventure Villains Category:The Ultimate Evil Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Characters voiced by Jordan Peele Category:Characters voiced by Jorge Diaz Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Henchmen Category:Crazy characters Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Bullies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Cheaters Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:Villains' Sidekicks Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures villains Category:Evil Team founders Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:Bad characters